This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The project focuses on enhancing the user interface features of VCell related to creating, editing, and viewing kinetic models, applying them to specific experimental contexts, and visualizing, comparing, and analyzing both experimental and simulation data. This will be achieved by a combination of two different approaches: de novo development, and integration of external tools (open source or from collaborators). The following specific features and capabilities are being planned: (i) enhanced physiology editor, (ii) custom application interfaces for experimental protocols, (iii) advanced tools for viewing and manipulating multivariate spatial data , and (iv) new user interfaces for integrating experimental and simulation data.